


Cake Thief Among Us

by dying_deist



Series: On Earth As It Is In Hell [7]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cake, Comedy, Ghouls can lie, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Slice of Life, There's an impostor among the ghouls, a cake thief, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: Someone stole the ghoul's cake that Copia gifted them. Who could be the heartless liar?
Relationships: Blizzard | Air Ghoulette/Breeze | Air Ghoulette, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Aether Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Water Ghoul
Series: On Earth As It Is In Hell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Cake Thief Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fanfic I wrote last week and if you've played "Among Us" you will easily notice how it influenced me LOL Check the end of the fic for a cute illustration I made for a dear friend from twitter (you know who you are <3) and that also matches this fic.
> 
> Thanks @evapunk333 for betaing this!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where’s the cake?” Aether asked as he arrived at the common living room in the ghoul’s building, where everyone else was chilling.

Snuggling in the couch were the ghoulettes, Breeze was about to fall asleep while Blizzard ran a hand through her golden curls, smoothing the soft hair. “What cake?” asked the tall ghoulette.

“The one we got from the Cardinal as a reward for our good work?” Multi asked. He was slouching on the other side of the couch, remote control in hand while he zapped through the channels, his eyes never leaving the screen even while he spoke with Aether.

“Yep, that cake.” Aether replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Where did you leave it?” Water asked. He was reading a book in a corner of the room, surrounded by soft pillows that embraced his body. Earth was napping and had his head placed comfortably onto the bassist’s lap, snoring softly.

“Uh, on the kitchen counter. Are you serious, none of you saw the cake?” The rhythm guitarist asked once again, feeling a little concerned about the whereabouts of their gift. “Dew?” Aether glanced at his boyfriend, who was hanging upside down off an armchair next to the drummer and bassist, his hair touching the floor and his face slightly red from the position.

“Hm?” The lead guitarist looked in Aether’s direction.

“Do you know anything about it?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? You were the one who told us that we shouldn’t get a piece until after lunch and it’s still, what? Ten in the morning? But I honestly don’t give a shit about the cake.” The small fire ghoul rudely replied, catching his band mate’s attention since there was no need for such an impatient response.

“Phew, what bit you?” Aether raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Anyways, I’m just asking, but it’s really weird that none of you saw the cake after Copia gave it to us. We’re the only ones who have access to this part of the building, the cake disappeared and no one knows about it?” He scratched his chin as he eyed his companions with narrowed eyes. “Should I investigate?”

“Hm, Dew seems suspicious to me. I vote on him.” Understanding Aether’s intentions, Multi said without thinking too much, still channel hopping, a yawn escaping through his lips.

“What? Vote for what?” Confused, the small ghoul sat up on the armchair, the reddish colour slowly fading from his face.

“I agree.” Blizzard nodded. “He’s suddenly acting all nervous at the mention of the cake. Very suspicious indeed.”

“I second Blizz’s vote.” Adjusting her position on the couch, Breeze said.

“What?” Dewdrop furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward in his seat to make sure that Breeze saw his face.

“I don’t want to unfairly incriminate anyone based on guesses since I didn’t see anything.” The bassist carefully spoke, his eyes travelling from the ghoulettes to Dewdrop. He had closed his book and put it aside. Water disliked confrontation and he felt nervous having to judge one of his friends.

“What the fuck, guys?!” The lead guitarist quickly stood up, Water flinching on instinct when he noticed the sudden movement next to him. Shouting, Dewdrop said, “I didn’t lay a finger on that damn shitty cake!”

A yawn was heard followed by a question, “Why are you all so loud?” the drummer asked, stretching his limbs. Despite the peaceful look in his freckled face, he knitted his brows.

“Earth! It could be him!” Pointing a finger accusatively at Earth, Dewdrop grinned confidently as if he had just solved the mystery. “He’s pretending to be asleep so no one suspects him. I’m pretty sure it was Earth.”

“Me? What?” The tall ghoul lifted his head, blinking. “What are you talking about? What did I do?”

“Nothing, Earthie. Go back to sleep.” Water sweetly shushed the drummer, gingerly placing his head back on his lap and covering Earth’s ears with his hands, the tall ghoul quickly drifting off to sleep again like he was told. “He’s been with me since breakfast, it wasn’t him.” The bassist whispered in an attempt to not disturb the other’s sleep.

However, Dewdrop was fuming and didn’t consider anyone’s peace and ears when he shouted again, “Fuck you all! I’m out.” And then he stormed out of the room, going up the stairs towards the dorm in harsh steps.

With wide eyes, everyone in the living room silently watched him leave and when the furious small ghoul wasn’t in sight anymore they exchanged worried looks.

“Wow, he’s so stressed about this.” Aether spoke, concerned. “But… to be honest, I don’t think it was Dew. He’s not a fan of sweets.” He mentioned, although Dewdrop’s behaviour seemed really suspicious even to him. “But I know Water is.”

The ghouls gazed at the bassist, who was still on the floor leaning against pillows and smoothing Earth’s ginger head. “I love sweets, indeed! But I’ve been with Earth the whole time, I swear.” He hurried to say with a pleading, innocent look on his face.

“I know. I trust you.” The rhythm guitarist smiled softly, approaching Water and bending forward a little just enough to reach the ghoul’s shoulder for a light squeeze.

“I trust Water too.” The ghoulettes nodded.

“Of course! My love would never lie about this. Don’t you dare incriminate him.” Finally dropping the remote control, Multi said in a serious tone, ready to defend his boyfriend’s honour.

“Chill, we know it wasn’t Water.” Aether chuckled, amused by Multi’s determination.

“I’m really sad about this because I was so excited to try it.” The bassist continued talking, his countenance now upset and a pout on his lips. “I’ve been eagerly waiting for lunch so I could eat it for dessert...”

“Aww, dear. We know...” Showing sympathy, Breeze reached out a hand from the couch to ruffle Water’s dark waves, which caused the water ghoul to blush and smile in response.

“Dew is so heartless!” Multi said through gritted teeth, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I still don’t believe it was Dew, though.” The rhythm guitarist said, thoughtfully and looking back at the stairs.

“Then who else could it be?” Blizzard asked, convinced that their judgement was right. “It was none of us, Dew was acting suspicious...”

“It’s understandable that you want to protect your boyfriend, but maybe you should stop finding excuses to absolve him.” The tall fire ghoul said and Blizzard turned to face him, jaw dropped. “What?”

“ _‘Absolve’_? I’m shocked you know this word.” Apart from Multi, everyone giggled at the ghoulette’s comment, but the multi-instrumentalist just rolled his eyes in annoyance, choosing to stay quiet too.

“I don’t know…” Tapping his chin with a forefinger, Aether mused. “Maybe you’re right. But it makes me surprised since I never expected him to steal sweets.”

He still wasn’t convinced of that, but who else could be guilty at that moment? By the way, did they really need to put the blame on someone? It was just a cake after all...

***

Dewdrop was upset for the whole day and even avoided interacting with the others. The few times he crossed their path he would stare daggers at some of them, even Aether since he felt particularly offended for his boyfriend considering him a suspect. The small fire ghoul stayed in his room for most of the day, strumming his guitar, changing broken strings and watching a movie. 

By the time Dewdrop’s anger was under control, it was already nighttime, and now he was bored as hell. He decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Everyone had already gone to their respective rooms, but on his way back the guitarist noticed Water leaving his room. The bassist didn’t seem to notice Dewdrop since he was looking in the opposite direction, and he also didn’t hear the smaller ghoul’s featherlight steps approaching him from behind.

“Hey, Water.” Dewdrop greeted him, but he didn’t anticipate the bassist abruptly turning to look at him. 

The guitarist thought he had scared his friend, but analysing the ghoul’s expression a little closer it looked more like he was being caught doing something wrong. Dewdrop just furrowed his eyebrows and lifted a hand, “Chill, dude. It’s me- what is this?” He noticed something else on Water’s face. Was that… dark chocolate smeared next to his mouth? “You!” The fire ghoul widened his eyes in realisation.

Wishing to contain any unnecessary ruckus that could wake up the other ghouls in the middle of the night, Water held Dewdrop by the hand and pulled him into his room, leaning against the door while wiping his mouth with his wrist.

“You stole the damn cake!” Dewdrop said with even more conviction when he noticed an almost empty plate, if it wasn’t for cake crumbles, on Water’s nightstand.

“Shh, shh!” The bassist put his finger in front of his lips to shush him, worried that someone could hear.

“You’re such a sneaky liar!” The shock in Dewdrop’s face was priceless. His mouth was always open like he was about to keep talking but couldn’t find the right words such was his surprise. Approaching the blonde, Water placed his hands on Dewdrop’s shoulders, looking at him with his best pleading eyes.

“I’m so sorry! Please don’t tell anyone, I just couldn’t resist!” He begged, eyes shining and voice sweet despite everything.

“Now you’re all soft and giving me cute puppy dog eyes, but earlier you let everyone incriminate me!”

“I’m sorry, Dew!” Water promptly wrapped his arms around Dewdrop, hugging him tightly with eyes shining like he was on the verge of tears. “I feel so bad you were blamed for it, but please don’t tell anyone.”

“Why did you lie??” The ghoul asked, confused. Everyone loved Water and in the end they would probably not even be upset at him if they knew that he was the one who actually stole the cake.

“I guess I felt too ashamed.” Rubbing his face against Dewdrop’s shoulder, Water sniffed. “I’m so sorry”

The guitarist wasn’t even angry anymore. Not because he was letting himself be fooled by Water’s sudden act, but because he was curious to know how the other got an alibi. “How did you manage to steal the cake if Earth was with you the whole time?” He asked and Water looked up again.

“I was in the living room with him and after Aether left the cake on the counter I noticed that Earth was sleeping. I was able to get up without disturbing Earth, so I got the cake real quick and hid it in my room. Once I came back to my spot, the ghoulettes arrived a few seconds later. They thought I had been in the living room the whole time.” He explained, still holding Dewdrop. But maybe he wasn’t expecting the look in the guitarist’s face to change from confusion to amusement.

“Wow, who would believe that even _you_ have a naughty, evil mind?” Dewdrop smirked. “Selfish, couldn’t even save a piece for the rest of us.” He said in a playful tone, lifting Water’s chin with two fingers.

Shrugging, the bassist looked away, cheeks flushed, “I just really wanted that cake...” Running a finger up and down the front of Dewdrop’s chest. “But you won’t spill the beans, right?” Locking eyes with the blonde, Water approached his face and softly pecked his lips. “You wouldn’t do that to me.” He said, their lips still brushing before he kissed Dewdrop a little deeper than before, making the guitarist taste the chocolate. “Would you?”

“Maybe not this time,” Dewdrop snorted, “but only because I’m kinda proud to know you’re not entirely an angel.”

The water ghoul suppressed a sly smile, tilting his head to the side before resuming the kiss.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading! I appreaciate any feedback and if you're interested in seeing the drawing in higher resolution, please go check my [ART TUMBLR](https://thayuu-chan.tumblr.com/post/631263084480167936/water-ghoul-tasting-cake-also-a-bday-gift-for-a).
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
